Gobi Desert
The vast desert in Mongolia, near China. Few people live here so it is often used for Communist tests Role Playing Gigoradon flies over the desert. A raido static shreik blairs in Gigoradon's head, causing him to crash violently. "I'm glad the control chip started working again. I have something very important for you. I'm going to tell you a story.. I don't expect you to understand... but I'll tell it any ways.. I want you to kill your three remaining brothers.. Yes.. You have siblings, monster.. And that's bad, cause the're not on our side.. When Sharp made you the Communists some how got a hold of some data. They where amazed about what he achieved.. but still thought they could do better.. So they highly irradiated a T-Rex skeleton, then using a flesh regenteration formula they developed they tried to make it live.. It was a puddle of flesh.. Communist scientists came up with a strange solution, by appling oxygen destroyers they managed to get the flesh to meld to the bone, It succeded mostly.. It was almost alive.. A zombie.. Affectionatly called Z-Rex, it's out here on a routien apptitude run with it's handeler, Davus Franx, a former Waffen SS death squad captian whom defected 40 years ago.. I want you to kill them both. Davus flies a custom LXR-28 sonic helicopter called the "Screach Owl" destroy him first, he and that helicopter are much more dangerous than Z-Rex." Hiokami rises from underneath the sand, where it had been resting after trying to get to Stockholm. It sees Gigoradon and immediately gains an aggresive stance (which is just how it acts towards unknown creatures). Gigoradon claws at its head, clearly agitated by the chip and when it sees Hiokami, it swoops down on it, angered by the sign of aggression. Hiokami howls at Gigoradon, and climbs a sand dune before leaping towards Gigoradon and spitting fire at it. The chip screeches in Gigoradon's ear "Well, you two sure hit it off.. I wanted to wait to tell you this so you two could have a climactic showdown in Alaska... But he's another one of your brothers.... Destroy him.. This'll get interesting when Col. Franx and Z-Rex show up.. hesch-hesch-hesch..." The voice quietly laughs wheezily. Gigoradon dodges around the fire and strikes Hiokami with its Hot Hands attack. Hiokami flies upward to avoid the attack, then dives underneath the sand. Battle Gigoradon claws at the ground, trying to find Hiokami, missing him. MajinAbura 23:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hiokami bursts out of the sand behind Gigoradon and lunges for Gigoradon's left wing. SerpentKing999 *It's funny, isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that.* 00:55, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Gigoradon flaps its wings and sends Hiokami flying back, before attacking with Uranium Blast, hiting Hiokami in the leg as he jumps. MajinAbura 23:24, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hiokami jumps above the blast, before diving downward with a spiral attack, smashing into Gigoradon. SerpentKing999 *It's funny, isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that.* 00:25, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Gigoradon counters with Hot Hands.MajinAbura 01:09, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Hiokami allows itself to be hit, before blasting Gigoradon point-blank in the face with fire. Then Hiokami backs away, burning Gigoradon's face. SerpentKing999 *It's funny, isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that.* 22:30, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Gigoradon roars in rage and lunges at Hiokami, tackling it, before biting it on the shoulder. MajinAbura 01:07, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hiokami howls with pain and anger, and slices Gigoradon's already burnt face with it's sharp claws in an attempt to remove it. SerpentKing999 *It's funny, isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that.* 01:12, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Gigoradon roars in pain, but hangs on, hitting Hiokami with Uranium Blast point-blank. MajinAbura 04:09, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hiokami reels back collapsing into a bloody heap, unconcious but breathing deeply. The ring once again shatters Gigoradon's eardrums "... Good job... We don't want him dead.. But we don't want him going anywhere, and we need to show him who's boss...!.....!" Gigoradon claws at its head again and drops to its hands and knees, obviously tired from the battle. (OOC: So do I get exp points or something now?) MajinAbura 06:30, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Locations